


The Tourist

by CharlRhodes



Series: Chubby Prompts/Stories/Ideas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Fat Shaming, Food Kink, Holidays, M/M, Octoberfest, Rivalry, Travel, Weight Gain, chubby Theo Raeken, chubby jackson, fat Theo, obesity, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: Theo Raeken is the son of a very rich family and he takes some time (well a lot ) travelling, staying at the best hotels and restaurants.This lifestyle takes a toll on his body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> This my first solo weight gain fiction.  
> So if you are interested in participating feel free to message me. :)
> 
> Also English is not my mother tongue so if there are errors in my text or’ thing that should be written differently feel free to tell me. 
> 
> Thanks, andrnjoy.

Théo Raeken loved luxury. Since his childhood he was used to high standards: holidays in the Caribbean’s, skiing in the Alps, luxury hotels, mansions, domestic... his family was part of the of the 1% richest people holding 40% of the US wealth. So, he was not bound like other people of his age to find a job, to take loans for a living. He was just enjoying the family wealth. 

There was no shame in that. With his money and lifestyle he was investing in ordinary people’s life: hundreds of clothes, restaurants, cars. People should be thankful to have people like him.

Currently his plane was landing in Marrakesh. It was delightful in November, not too warm but warm enough to enjoy the pool and the outside. A welcomed change after a whole month on Bavaria for the Octoberfest. 

It had been a great time, but to be honest Theo didn’t really remember it with all the beer he drank and all the parties he attended to. But like all the places he visited during his gap year (even if he couldn’t really call that a gap year after 2 years) it was great. Despite all the parties and social gathering he went to because of his name, he truly enjoyed visiting museums, restaurants and meeting new people. That’s how he met a humanitarian in Haïti, Derek, a young veterinarian tourist in Mexico, Scott and a student in mythology in Goa, Stiles. Great people, really different than him, but who showed him their world. That was refreshing. 

But after all that, he could only enjoy lazy time and relaxation in the beautiful Marrakesh. He was staying at the Mamounia. . The most luxurious and decadent ryad of the city. 

When he arrived in his somptuous room who could rival with the harems he saw on movies, he undressed and fall on his king size bed. He connected to socials media’s while picking some gazelle horns. They were delicious. He took another one stuffed with almonds and cinnamon all wrapped in a soft pastry moist with a sweet orange blossom water. A very crumbly delicious biscuit. Otherwise nothing really interesting was happening on internet. Same old people doing boring things back in the States. When he heard a knock at his door, he tossed his phone, and opened it. It was the one of the manager of the hotel bringing him gifts. It was a common thing for Theo. He was rich and well-known. Hotels understood that the best way to ensure they clientele was to make sure people like Theo Raeken was treated like a king.  
“Sir, on the behalf of the hotel, please accept these welcome gifts” the middle-aged manager said giving him packets full of goodies and clothes. “I’m at your disposal for anything you wish during your stay. We want you to have the best experience of the Mamounia.”

“I’m sure you will provide the best service” Theo said putting a 100$ bill in the hand of the man. “ the pastries when I arrived were pretty good. Bring another plate.”

“Yes, of course, sir. Thank you sir”, the manager answered bowing gratefully at his client kindness.

While chewing on some more pastries room service bring a minute ago, Theo checked his gifts. Mostly clothes, which was great because he never bothered bringing suitcases. All Tommy Hilfiger this time. Not bad. At the moment he was quite satisfied with his trip. But thing that would be really more satisfying on this hot day would be to go swimming - he perfectly knew that the hotel had one hell of pool 

He decided to see if any of the swim trunks would fit his hot body so he opened the packets and pull out trunks to try them on. That was one of the drawback not bringing his own clothes. Every time he had to try them to make sure they flatter his hot body, even if there were no paparazzi here. But you never know, you can be spotted by fans. 

As he put the first on he realised they didn’t fit. Stupid no American sizes. Anyway, the swim trunks were not that good looking. But he noticed a pair of speedos would should fit.

This one fit perfectly, not too tight across his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror and turned, admiring his body - the red and white stripe across the navy blue sits just at the widest part of his bubble butt. “These are great!” He told himself as he took the matching towel. As he was stepping out the room he realised he finished the second plate of pastries. “Well the room service has to serve me by the pool.” 

On his way to the pool, he spotted a maid he called her. “Make sure I have pastries in my room when I’m back from the pool.”

The maid was shocked by his attitude but she could only agree to the demand of this overfed greedy plump rich kid.

Overfed greedy plump rich kid. That was Theo became. But he was clearly obvious of it. It has been three months since his last real workout when this stupid arrogant heir, Jackson Whittemore challenged him in a lifting contest. Otherwise he was mostly lazy which wasn’t compensating his active eating. Especially after a whole month in Munich where he was basically drinking a gallon a beer a day. 

Before all these excesses, particularly before he went to India and met Stiles who was always giving him food, he was a perfect specimen you can see in the magazines. There actually were articles about his workout regimen and how to have a body like his. He had a decent cut set of abs, large shoulders and pecs that fill out his shirts, and thick, strong thighs leading up to a round, beefy perfect ass perfectly covered by his designer clothes.

But now there was definitely a bit of pudge over his beefy, muscled body.  
His abs were gone, but his stomach didn't stick out that much.  
His bubble butt filled out his trunks and shook around as he walked to the pool.  
Baby love handles started to become visible, His chest was still large but possibly a little softer.  
His face was a little bloated looking too.

Well he was not fat, but thicker. Well that was some of his detractors were saying about him.


	2. Chapter 2

This week as been pure heaven for Theo. He has spent his days doing nothing but lounging near the pool drinking traditional mint tea and cocktail accompanied by more pastries and the most delicious and huge tajines he’s ever tasted. 

It has been good to do nothing. To not socialise. To not going out like all the other clients of the hotel. His days basically started at 10am, where he called for breakfast in his bed. At noon he was having lunch in the hookah room while smoking. Then he spent his afternoon by the pool snacking the various pastries brought by the staff as his demand. Then at night he was enjoying the services of the 5 stars restaurant of La Mamounia. 

He was living like a pasha. A lazy greedy one. And he liked that. 

Right now he was having a massage. The woman’s hand was working her magic with argan oil all other his body. Added to the copious meal and snacks he had earlier, he was so relaxed he started to feel asleep, when he felt two stronger hand gripping his butt cheeks. He tried to get up to reprimand the person ruining his nap when he realise that it was Jackson Whittemore. 

Jackson was a party boy. A rich one, who was now based in London. Theo crossed (unfortunately) his path many times and each times the boy was pulling his tail. It was so irritating how cocky he was. Granted he was beautiful like hell, but still, Theo was infuriated each time he was in his presence. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” He yelled at the other boy. “Are you out of your mind?” He tried to squeeze out from the hold of Jackson who was pinning him on the table. 

“Hello to you too, sexy.” Jackson whispered to his hear before kissing his cheeks. 

See how infuriating he was? He could not enjoy a moment of relaxation without being disturb by HIM. What was his problem? They had only sex twice, this year, can’t he understand the message Theo didn’t want to see him?!

“This is categorised as assault.” Theo informed him in annoyance.

“Not if you love your assailant.” Jackson taunted.

“What if I hate you?”

“No you don't.” he said smarmily. He hated how it was sexy.  
“Don't tell me what I think Whittemore.”

“You think I'm sexy.”

“Stop it,” he commanded weakly.

“And I love how soft you are getting” he winked at him. 

“Soft? Me?! I think all those parties and alcohol messed up with your heard Whittemore. I’m still a fucking sexy beast” Theo said as flexed his chest. 

But truth to be told, in a little less than a week he had gained twelve pounds. Jackson patted his belly and Theo realised it is getting a bit more attention than he expected, sure he had a big meal today, he was just bloated. 

“You’re getting a little on the chubby side Raeken, but this extra smoothness and rounding of your sexy muscle make you look cuter than ever.” Jackson said as he pinched his sides. 

Couldn’t taking anymore of that, Theo shoved him aside and ran back to his room, in his too tight Speedo’s giving Jackson Whittemore a good show as his chunkier butt cheeks were bouncing at each steps. 

In his room, Theo was fuming. How dare that blonde fake-British bastard say that Theo Raeken was chubby?! He has certainly the most fit body of California and maybe of the world creating jealousy among the others. Jealousy. That’s it, Whittemore was jealous of his hot muscular features. 

He was going to the bathroom to prove his point when he realised he was not. Excepting the scale in the bathroom would show he still weighted 190 (or maybe 195 max), he choke when he saw the numbers. 220 pounds. 220 fucking pounds. 220 fucking pound put since he the last time he weighted himself in Germany, almost two months ago. 

Shocked he sat down on the bath rim to process this shocking discovery. How could he put on so much weigh? That was physically impossible to. Then the memories of the beers, the wurst, the cocktails and the rich Moroccan food flooded in his head. He lacked of self control. He could not. He was always in control of everything for god’s sake! 

After few minutes thinking about this situation, Theo was beginning to face it, he was going to get fat. He stopped working out months ago and the little physical activity couldn’t burn the calories piled on from his sky rocketing appetite. He now was 220 pounds and with his current lifestyle it was only going to go up from there. He had to cut down considerably on his meals for a couple weeks in hopes of losing some of the fat he was gaining. That was a question of life or death. He could not imagine the face his frenemies would make if they could see him right now. His pecs were getting softer and were even sagging a little bit. Also, his belly was bigger and now his abs, his pride and joy, were completely gone. For fuck sake, a roll of fat was even beginning to hang over his swimsuits when he sat and love handles were becoming visible. He noticed that even his face was bigger and had also developed a double chin, which was that big but is now completely visible if he looked down.

He wanted to cry. That could not be his life. He could not be fat. He felt tears of rage falling on his cheeks. That was the end of the world. 

Someone knocked at the door. Certainly that jerk of Whittemore coming to mock him. He violently opened the door, ready to send an insult to his nemesis, when he realised something about Jackson. 

The trim, athletic body he remembered from the last time he saw the man months ago was gone. In its place, skin-tight black Speedos accentuated a body that was bigger and softer. All of Whittemore’s lean angles had filled out into rounded curves, love handles were bulging out at his sides, and his tight little navel had sunk a good inch into the plump swollen tummy which was just doming out over the waistband of his swimsuit. He was looking definitely…well-fed.  
Theo must have been staring, because Jackson gave his new little gut a pat and chuckled. “Guess I partied a bit too much this year, right? Just like you, I could not control it.” He smiled and nodded and Theo, for once, was unsure what to say. “All the guys I was hanging out at parties with were ordering late-night pizzas and guzzling beer—and it was after decadent meals in restaurants. It was fun so I just went along. The next thing I knew, I’m standing on a scale looking at 210 pounds and wondering where the fuck those 20 pounds came from.” 

Whittemore stood there a moment lost in thought, rubbing his belly with an odd, faraway look on his face that surprised Theo…was that pleasure? Then suddenly he was back. “It was a shock at first but, you know, now I like it. And you should like it too, otherwise you wouldn’t let it go that far” he asked, gesturing at Theo’s swollen form.  
Theo was speechless. Was Jackson Whittemore, maybe once of the more vain people he knew, enjoying gaining weight? 

“You didn’t realise it? Oh god, that’s rich. You became a little fattie and didn’t realise it.” He mocked Theo as he came closer to him rubbing his belly with his own. Theo felt overwhelmed by the situation. Okay he didn’t like Jackson, but sex was always good with him, plus he doesn’t look that bad with all the added weight. “But I cant argue with the result. You are magnificent Raeken.” 

Then Theo kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson smirked. There really was no one like Theo Raeken. He pulled him into his lap and Jackson let him. Their hands were everywhere, especially on their new curves. They wanted each other. They wanted to feel their skin touching. And for the time being, they were damn well going to enjoy each other.

Theo groaned out almost in pain, loudly in his hair as Jackson violently clawed his nails on his fleshier hips. He was definitely going to give Whittemore the ride of his life. Again.   
——————  
Theo was panting loudly as he rested on the bed after his most physical activity of the week. Even if he hated to admit it, sex with Jackass Whittemore was pleasant. Even if he was sure he was the key element in that success.

Granted, the other boy was beautiful. And if he was at first surprised with Whittemore weight gain, he was still beautiful and hot, in a softer way. And now Theo was just looking at him like he was something good to eat. Even if eating was something Theo should do with the poor state of his body.

"Keep staring, Raeken," he smirked. "I never get tired of it."

"Keep flattering yourself, Whittemore," he mocked, "you're the only one who will."

Then his lips curled into a smile on his softer face.

"Admit it," he sighed, stretching out languidly across the bed. "You like me here."

"What are you still doing here, Whittemore?" He asked instead. "We fucked. You're free to go."

"Not quite, Raeken," he said, shoving a pastry in Theo’s mouth.

"Stop that." He said swallowing the second pastry Jackson fed him.

"You don’t want that," he murmured into his ear. Theo pretended that he didn't just shiver at that. Because Theo Raeken never shivered at anything. "You adore me too much and you like those." And a third pastry was in his mouth.

"You wish."

"Theo," he sighed like he was talking to a petulant child, "the sooner you admit it, the sooner we can get back to the activities we both enjoy."

He couldn't help but ask. "Admit what?"

"That you like being a fat pampered boy looking for being filled” he said caressing the curve of Theo fat pecs. “And that you'll never have your... fill of me," he said, a smirk creeping on his face.

"You need to get a hobby," he replied.

"I have one," he replied. "It’s making sure you’re to full to move and begging me to please you."

"And that’s because your fucking pervy chubby chaser weirdo?" He suggested before realising he called himself chubby. He was not that fat. Bigger yes, but not chubby.

"And I only do it because you want me to."

"What?" He asked incredulously. "I like it when try to fatten me up just to fuck me?"

He smirked. "I do everything for you."

"You are deeply disturbed."

"This denial act is getting a little old," he said. "You like it when I do it, because the truth of it is, no one make your body talks the way I do. I make you feel big and powerful. I make you feel desired and wanted," he continued, pressing his belly against his. Theo liked it all too much. "No one does that for you. No one except me."

Then he fed him him with a forth pastry. Theo admitted to himself it was nice to have someone taking care of him. And he knew that Jackson always liked him a bit more than both of the boys would like to admit because they had a reputation to hold. And he admitted he liked the way Jackson touched his body. He did not felt disgusting right know. Sure he didn’t have his abs and rock hard pecs but he indeed felt stronger and powerful with this added weight. 

He could enjoy it a bit afterall. 

Then he would go to the gym and loose it. He was Theo Raeken, everything was possible for him. 

Then he opened his mouth for the fifth.


	4. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a proposal for this story.

Hi people,

First of all I want to thank you for ready this fic.   
I am really glad some of you like it. 

I don't consider myself as a good writer. I usually have ideas but when I write I fail to find the good words ahah (English is not my mother tongue)

So that's why, if you have any ideas to continue this story, feel free to help me with it. 

The best,

Charlie.


End file.
